A Stormy Night
by Blue-Beast85
Summary: It's a stormy night on the S.S. Tipton when Cody is up late studying for a test. Yet, what happens when the lights go out, and there is a knock on his door.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life on Deck, the characters, or anything else I forgot to name.**

* * *

If there ever was a stormy night at sea, it was this one. It was even worse than the night of our school dance. This time the waves were rolling and the boat was rocking. Torrents of waves were crashing against the boat, and even with a boat as big as the S.S. Tipton, you could still feel it. The thunder boomed and echoed throughout the boat, and I could hear the wind whistling outside my porthole. I couldn't sleep at all in this weather. The boat was rocking, the weather was too loud, and every few minutes lighting would flash and thunder would boom. It was an absolutely miserable night on the S.S. Tipton. I even had a physics test the next day, so I really needed the sleep.

But since the howling wind wouldn't cease, and the storm wouldn't stop brewing, I spent my time looking over my notes. I was lucky Woody was in the infirmary from food poisoning, or I would just have been sitting in the dark, not being able to study because I wouldn't want to wake him. I'm not sure if would have woken him up anyway. He can sleep through anything and everything. Sometimes I worry if he is dead when he sleeps because he sleeps like a rock. Yet, all of those worries end when he lets one rip, and then my only concern is if I will stay alive in that toxic air.

I took a deep breath, the air is still clean. I focus my thoughts back on my notes. I was studying a problem when the thunder boomed again, and my lights went out. My night was already terrible because I couldn't sleep, but now I couldn't study? How could this night get worse?

I spoke too soon for the ship tipped enough that I went rolling out of bed. I hit my head on the Woody's bed, and bruised my elbow. And for some reason it really stunk down here. I felt around and realized my nose was in Woody's dirty sock. Disguised, I jerked my head and, once again, hit my head, but this time on my bedside table. This night officially sucked.

I was about to get back in bed when I heard a soft knocking on my door. I was irritated, but curious at who would come to my room at this time of night and in this weather. Stumbling across the room, I finally made it to door and opened it. The hall was as pitch black as my room, but I could still make out a shadowy figure. I was somewhat scared, seeing a dark figure was standing before my door, but after a moment I saw that the figure was shaking.

After I saw that, I noticed a lot of other things. The figure was short, well shorter than me, they smelled vaguely off strawberries, and they were whimpering. My thoughts were on who this person could be when they were answered by a voice.

"Cody?"

It was Bailey's voice, and I could tell she was scared.

"Bailey? What are you doing out this late?"

Silence hung between us as I waited for her answer. But, she didn't have time to answer when thunder resounded. Bailey let out a small cry as she jumped into my arms. Everything now made sense: why Bailey being out late, why she was shaking, why her voice sounded so scared. Bailey was afraid of the storm, and I couldn't blame her; it was a rough storm.

We stood out in the hall for a few moments. I was gently rubbing her back trying to calm her down. When her breathing started to slow down, and when she stopped shaking, I pulled her into my cabin. I shuffled through the room with my arm around her shoulder for comfort. I sat her down on my bed as I searched for a flashlight. It only took a few seconds, and I could finally see.

Bailey was sitting in her yellow pajamas that pigs on them, while she nervously playing with her hair. She didn't have any make up on, and her hair was slightly messy, but she still looked as beautiful as always. I went to bathroom, and returned with a glass of water. I gave it to her, and she answered with a barely audible thanks. I sat down on Woody's bed, and waited for her to finish the glass. Things were still quiet between us before I finally began to speak.

"Are you okay?"

She finally looked me in the eye, and I could see everything. She was scared, worried, but above all that she was embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Bailey was trying to cover up her fear, but it wasn't working, and I felt kind of hurt that she was hiding it from me.

"Are you sure?"

I was giving her another chance to tell me what was on her mind, but she still tried to cover it up.

"Of course."

I placed the flashlight on my bedside table, so that it was shining on both of us. I grasped both her hands, and lightly rubbed circles on them with my thumbs.

"You know, Bailey, you can tell me anything, right?"

Even in this dim light, I could see her eyes shifting around, trying to avoid mine. But, I really wish she would look at me. I loved those eyes. She gave a quick nod; nevertheless, I wasn't going to take that. I cupped her cheek and slowly guided her face so that she was now looking at me.

"So tell me."

Our eyes locked, and I now knew she would tell me.

"I'm afraid of the storm."

I now was embracing her. Her head fell into the crook of my neck.

"It's okay. Everyone is afraid of things."

"But it's so stupid, it's just a storm, but I just get so scared." She began to shake a little more before I spoke.

"Hey look at me," she raised her eyes to mine, "you'll be fine because I'm going to be right here, okay?"

"Really?"

She looked so vulnerable in this dim lighting, and I wasn't going to leave her for anything, even though if we would get caught, we'd be in a lot of trouble.

I gave a reassuring smile, and I placed a small kiss on her forehead, "Really."

Finally, a smile appeared on her face, and she hugged me even closer. I don't remember how long we stayed up. We didn't talk, we didn't laugh, we didn't even whisper. We just sat together in each other's presence as the storm roared on. But, I woke up that morning with her asleep in my arms. At last, she was relaxed and sleeping. I stayed still, playing with her hair, while she continued to rest. However, the moment was ruined when my alarm went off, waking her up.

Her face was cherry red when she woke up in my arms, and she looked so cute as she stuttered a thanks to me, while she ran out the door.

I went through the day like any other, and Bailey was on my mind all through the day, even during my physics test, which was incredibly easy. Later that day, during my towel boy job, I saw Bailey at Easy Squeezy. She gave me one of her dazzling smiles before heading over to talk to me.

"Cody, I just wanted to thank you for last night. It was really sweet."

I gave her a hug, "Well what are boyfriends for? And I just wanted you to feel safe."

She laughed, her laugh was music to my ears, "You did."

Bailey closed the gap between us. Her lips were so soft and warm on mine. It was short and sweet, but it was amazing.

She laughed again when she saw my face, which was probably the same dazed look I have after every kiss we share.

"Well, I got to go Cody!" she began to walk away, "See you later!"

I waved at her, and went back to my job thinking one thing:

Maybe last night wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Well this is my first Suite Life story, so I hope you liked it. I think Bailey and Cody are really good together, so I wanted to see if I could do a good job with them. Please tell me what you think. Tell me if you liked it, hated it, or if anything could be improved!**

**Also yesterday was 9/11, and I just wanted to say to anyone who has family that is in the military or if you are in the military, thanks for protecting our country and fighting for ours and others freedom. And if you lost anyone in 9/11, I'm really sorry you had to go through that, it must have been tough. But overall, God bless America!**


End file.
